The Deal
by The Lost Voice
Summary: I was lonely and ever so slightly desperate, and that's probably what started the whole thing. That's probably why I didn't just smack him when he suggested this "friends with benefits" thing
1. Chapter 1

**First off, there is a reason this is rated M. A very strong one.**** Read at you own risk.**

**Second off, I can't garuntee an update schedule on this. I'll try not to leave you waiting too long, but I make no promises.**

* * *

Where did all this start? I was lonely as hell, and I'll be the first to admit it, and that is probably part of what started the whole thing. Maybe it wasn't the sole cause for it, but that was what caused me to act on an impulse and accept his proposal.

Even though I'd long since accepted that nothing was ever going to happen between Danny and I, I still had to admit he was a pretty damn good looking guy. Well, he was to me at least, the rest of the female population at our school might think otherwise.

Then again, they didn't know about the amazing muscle Danny kept hidden under all those ridiculously loose tee shirts. Ghost hunting had its perks.

Back on topic, it was my loneliness that had at least some role in the start of our little deals. I was desperate to have some one make me feel special and to feel a man's touch. I wanted to touch and be touched. Damnit, I was lonely and aching to feel something other than my own hands.

So, that is where it started: with me being lonely.

* * *

Danny appeared out of seemingly nowhere one day at lunch when Tucker was home sick. It was a Thursday, the one day of the week I usually sat alone since that was the only day that the boys had something to do during lunch. I don't have a clue as to what exactly the pair of them spent their lunch hour doing, but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with cars. Regardless, it wasn't anything I was interested in, otherwise I'd join them.

"Sam, I kinda wanna ask you something." His hand was on the back of his neck, whatever he was planning, it wasn't something easy for him to ask.

I smiled at him, trying to calm whatever nerves he must have had. For a half-ghost super hero, he got nervous so easily when confronted with something outside of the ghosts he was used to dealing with. "Ask away, Danny."

"First, I want you to promise me you won't smack me and/or kick me in sensitive areas, regardless of what I ask." I looked for a sense of humor in his eyes, but he was being completely serious. This had me intrigued.

"Alright. You've got one free pass for one question." Hopefully, he wouldn't back out on me.

His hand stayed firmly attached to the back of his neck. "How...how would you feel about a...uh...a friends with benefits deal?" He ended his sentence at a ridiculously fast pace, but that didn't stop me from figuring out what his words had been. Needless to say, it left me shocked beyond compare. I doubt he could have said anything to shock me more.

"I...uh..." How did I feel about that? I needed to buy myself just a little time to think about it. "I don't know. What would the conditions of this deal be?" I guess I really should have known at that point that I was already really considering it.

"I mean...it wouldn't have to be an on-going thing... Just a night if pure pleasure, no strings attached, every once in a while. Hell, we could do it once and never speak of it again if you wanted..." He trailed off, probably thinking he was talking too much.

Honestly, the fact that he was asking this in school, in the middle of lunch, where anyone passing by could hear our discussion, was already enough to make me want to know what he could do in bed. Maybe I had been just the tiniest bit curious before, but if I took him up on his deal, I'd be able find out.

"We could give it a trial run. But, you're going to have to figure out how the hell we're getting away with this." I wasn't quite sure what the hell I was saying, but I knew the implications of the words coming out of my mouth. I was going to end up sleeping with my best friend, and not in an innocent and cute way.

"Tomorrow then?" The hand that been glued to the back of his neck finally moved as my words sparked confidence within him.

"Fine. You better not disappoint me."

Dear god, just how desperate was I?

* * *

**Out of character? Most likely, but I intend for these two to be seventeen or eighteen and overrun by hormones in this.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think of this. :)**

* * *

**The Lost Voice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemon ahead. That's all I've got to say about this.**

* * *

What the hell was I doing? This was my best friend, and yet, here I was waiting for him to show up and whisk me away for a night of adult fun. In my defense, he was the one to make the suggestion...though I was the one who didn't just smack him for it instead of accepting. Only a moment of pure insanity could have led to this; pure insanity and unsurpassed loneliness.

Was I losing my mind?

I didn't get any more time to think it over before my ghost boy phased through my window. "You sure about this, Sam? We don't have to go through with this if you don't want to." There it was, a perfect chance to back out of this. But...did I really want to back out of this? A deal like this meant I could feel him...that intimately without having to worry about a real romantic relationship screwing up our friendship.

Then again, how did I know a strictly physical relationship wouldn't lead to something emotional as well?

"Yeah, let's go." The perfect chance to back out, but I didn't take it. it is amazing what rampant hormones, a long-time crush, and loneliness can do to a person.

"Okay." He picked me up and flew us back through my window. I didn't realize I'd been staring up into his eyes until we touched down in a cheap hotel room.

It didn't surprise me that he'd brought us here, there was no way his parents would have let us get away with this and mine aren't quite that oblivious. I didn't have a chance to really look into our surroundings any farther as his lips were suddenly on mine.

Danny pulled away quickly. "Tell me if you change your mind about this, okay? I don't want you to feel like we have to do this it keep our friendship strong because we don't."

Another chance to back out. Another chance I wouldn't take.

I leaned forward and kissed him on impulse, all caution had been thrown to the wind. I no longer gave a damn about the possible consequences of what was about to happen, and when lust and desire started to take hold, I no longer cared that none of this was anything more than physical pleasure.

He deepened the kiss and let it last for a few more minutes before pulling away and laying me on the bed. This was really happening, and though I had every chance I wanted to back down, I wouldn't.

He didn't ask if I was sure once more like I thought he might, preferring to leave it unspoken that I could still back out of this "friends with benefits" deal at any time. Danny kept mouth glued to mine for a few more minutes before he moved to kiss and lightly nibble on my neck as he let his hands start to wander. I moaned as his hands reached up under my shirt and started to play with my breasts.

At some point, my hands had buried themselves in Danny's hair, a fact I only noticed as they moved to tug at the hem of his shirt as a silent plea for him to get rid of it somehow. He grunted and pulled away just enough that he could get a grip on both of our shirts and phase the damn things off before returning to take my bra as well.

It then occurred to me that I was now topless in front of him. Sure, I'd seen him shirtless a few times from his powers acting up or just some summer fun, but society deemed that to be okay. This was a little more personal, and as I realized this, my arm came up to cover myself.

Danny grabbed my arm and pulled it away from my chest. "Don't feel so self-conscious. You're beautiful, no need to hide anything from me." He stopped for a second before adding as an afterthought: "Unless you want to stop, that is."

Did I want to stop? No, I didn't, so I just shook my head and after he was sure I wasn't going to ask him to stop, Danny bent his head forward and took one nipple in his mouth. I never knew that something so simple could feel so good. I let out a moan before slowly allowing my own hands to wander southward.

My hand came to a stop over the quickly growing bulge in his pants. I wasn't quite sure how to react to knowing I had, and was, causing that reaction in his body. Sure, I knew it had to happen for us to get very far, but it was still odd knowing it was because of me.

"Trying to torture me?" Danny mumbled as his kisses moved back up my neck. It took me a moment to realize he was referring to the palm of my hand resting stationary on his crotch. I suddenly felt embarrassed as I realized there was only the denim of his jeans and his thin boxers between my hand and...that part of his anatomy. My face flushed as I pulled my hand away on instinct.

Danny stopped what he was doing in an instant. "Are you okay, Sam?"

I nodded. "I'm just not used to us..." It took me a moment to find words that wouldn't make me want to hide my face in embarrassment. "I'm not used to us...touching each other like this." The sentence came out haltingly as my face burned. God, this was awkward. I knew the end result was intended to feel damn good, but right now it was just awkward.

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with..." His face was slowly turning red as well; I wasn't alone in my embarrassment. It was getting to him too, he just knew how to throw a up a veil of confidence from all those ghost fights.

"I'm okay now, I think." I smiled up at him before letting my eyes wander down to his muscular torso. Damn, I hadn't realized just how much muscle ghost fighting had given him.

I pulled him into another kiss. He pulled away after a second and his lips moved down my body, only pausing momentarily at my breasts before moving farther down. He stopped when he reached the top of my skirt, then slowly reached to pull it off. I fought the urge to stop him in my embarrassment. It wasn't that a had a problem with him pulling my skirt down or anything, it was just that my mind chose that moment to remember just how exposed I would be.

Danny seemed to sense my unease. "We can stop, you know." I shook my head before making a second attempt at letting my hands really touch him. My skirt slid down my legs and was thrown to the floor, then my hands once more found that bulge in his pants. I let go of some of my inhibitions as my hand slowly rubbed him though his jeans. His satisfied groan gave me enough confidence to make an attempt at unbuttoning his jeans.

It took me a few minutes to accomplish my goal, but as soon as I did, he kicked his jeans off in the same general direction as my skirt had gone. Now, we were left on the bed in nothing but our underwear. My legs crossed instinctively as my mind temporarily overrode the underlying excitement that this was really happening.

My legs didn't stay crossed long though as his fingers ran along the edges of my underwear, slowly teasing the skin. I let out a sound of frustration only a moment before he grabbed my panties and phased them off, throwing them off to the side to join our other clothes.

I was naked beneath him, and somehow that felt more exciting than it did embarrassing. His hand trailed up my thigh as my legs slowly parted, inviting him in. His finger slipped into my folds, slowly rubbing something down there that felt damn good. I moaned, dear lord that felt good and he was hardly doing anything yet. His finger moved slightly, coming to a rest just outside my hole.

"A little excited there, Sam? I'd say you're more than a little wet." He would tease me about that when I could clearly see how hard he was; it probably wouldn't take much to make him cum if I tried.

I tried to send him a glare, but the sudden movement of his finger stopped me. It had slipped inside, causing a little discomfort at first, then nothing but more pleasure as his digit slowly moved in and out of me.

"Oh...fuuuck..." I felt like I was moaning like a little slut now. I forced myself to focus long enough to grab his boxers and prompt him to either pull them off or just turn the damn things intangible.

He went with the second option, allowing his cock to finally be free of its confinements. I grabbed at it when Danny's finger stopped moving for a fraction of second. I felt the need to make him feel the same pleasure he was giving me.

I slowly rubbed his shaft, feeling his shudder ever so slightly at the feeling. He let out a moan of his own before bending his head to where he could kiss me. It was exhilarating to be making him feel this way. Better still when his finger suddenly started moving within me again only to have a second join it seconds later.

He stopped my hand after a few minutes, though I could tell he really didn't want my hand to stop what it was doing to his manhood. One look in his pleasure hazed eyes told me why. He wanted more.

I moved my hand away as his fingers came free of me. He lined himself up and stopped. "You ready?" Here it was, my last chance to call the whole thing off.

I only nodded in response. I knew it was really stupid to really be going through with this, but I didn't care any more.

"Okay," he whispered in my ear before I felt him slowly pushing in. I whimpered, it hurt like hell. I fought back the tear that was trying to free itself as Danny stopped, waiting for me to adjust.

The pain slowly receded and I feel Danny really having to control himself to keep from moving. I wriggled my hips a little and Danny took that as his cue to move. He pulled out only to thrust right back in. I moaned as he went deeper than that first thrust. The moans just kept coming as he kept pulling out and thrusting back inside me.

"Fuck...Sam..." I think those were the only intelligible words I heard coming from his mouth as he moved.

The room around us didn't exist anymore, it was just the two of us moving in sync and the pants and moans that filled the air. Dear lord, this was amazing.

I felt my orgasm slowly building, but it was Danny's odd moment of confidence that sent me over the edge.

"Come for me, Sammy. Don't make me wait." With that, I was over the edge and lost to the best pleasure I'd ever had. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I felt him coming inside me.

We slowly descended from our highs and it finally occurred to me that we were going to have to get some protection if we wanted to keep this up. I already knew I didn't want this to be a one time thing.

"That was amazing." Danny was out of breath as he spoke and I could do little more than smile and nod as I curled up against him. He pulled the blanket over us and I couldn't help but wonder when we'd do this again.

* * *

**Writing lemons on the school issued iPad. REBELS FOR THE WIN.**

**Comments and feedback are welcome! :D**

* * *

**The Lost Voice**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny woke me a few hours later as the sun started to make itself known; I hadn't even realized I'd fallen asleep curled up against him. I opened my eyes to the sight of a very naked Danny Fenton and found my face instantly heating up. That was what finally convinced me that it really happened and wasn't just a fucking awesome dream. I had sex with Daniel Fenton, town hero, half ghost, and my best friend.

Then it hit me that it only happened because of a friends with benefits deal. Shit. I just lost my virginity to a friends with benefits deal. Sure, maybe I had kinda always wanted him to be my first, but I didn't want it to be because of something like this. My head was spinning, trying to decide whether last night was amazing or something that ought to go die in a little hole because of how it happened. I couldn't deny that I liked it, but it was kinda hard to fight against the feeling that it was usually little sluts that got themselves involved in deals like this.

I forced myself to stop thinking about it, I was only going to freak myself out and then my parents might actually realize something was going on. As much as I would love to see the look on their faces, I really didn't feel like having to explain to them that I had slept with Danny. The piles of shit I'd be in for that one were unimaginable.

The pair of us slowly got dressed before Danny picked me up to fly me home before someone noticed us missing. He lay me down on my bed at home, a position that made me blush with the memory of what had happened last time he did that.

"Hey Sam, are you okay with telling Tucker about this?" I thought it over. He'd give us hell if we did tell him, but it might be easier to shut him up if he wasn't forced to figure it out in his own.

"You can tell Tucker, but only Tucker. If another soul gets so much as a hint about what's going in, you will be cut off." Well...there it was, my confession that I did want this to happen again.

Danny smirked. "I guess I pleased you then, huh?" Cocky ass bastard.

I glared at him. "Don't get too full of yourself, Fenton; I might just start expecting more from you."

"Is that a challenge, Samantha?" I thew a pillow at him, though he just phased it through it exactly as I expected him to. He laughed for a moment before he cut it off, easing into a slightly more serious demeanor. "So, you really are okay with keeping this up?" I could see that inner battle of his slowly playing out. Him and his hormones really wanted to keep this up, but he also didn't want to end up forcing me into anything.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay with keeping this up." And the sad bit was that even though J'd just been berating myself earlier about giving into a deal like this, I really didn't want to call it off. "Just get some...protection for next time..." That statement made my face burn, why though I'm not sure.

He smiled. "Okay." He kissed me gently before he turned around and phased back though my window to go home.

Monday, Tucker found out from Danny that we'd slept together and he gave us absolute hell for it. He was constantly texting us for details and casually asking how it was or if we were going to "get our freak on" next time, whatever the hell that meant. Tucker is a very dear friend to me, but I was seriously beginning to plot the murder of his sorry ass by the end of the day.

Danny gladly relieved some of that frustration before we left the building though. He sent Tucker ahead to the Nasty Burger while we "dealt with the idiot Box Ghost" in the basement. I really don't think he bought it, but that's to be expected when you're relying on the Clueless One for an excuse.

Danny phased us through the floor and into the basement which had thankfully been cleared of its meat contents years ago after the first attack of the Lunch Lady. It wasn't the cleanest (come on, it's a school basement) but Danny refused to give me enough time to really care before his lips were on mine.

"Can't have you killing poor Tucker," he mumbled when he pulled away and started kissing down my neck.

"You sure? I can make it look like an..." I trailed off when one of his hands made its way up my shirt and grabbed my breast. I moaned and felt his other hand slowly making its way to the hem of my skirt.

"You can...get away with a...lot, but you're not...fucking me in the...school's basement..." He was making that sentence really hard to get out as my shirt and bra were suddenly phased off and his mouth descended on my nipple.

The hand that had been resting at the top of my skirt suddenly snaked its way inside and found that little sweet spot he'd had one hell of a time practically abusing Friday night. His finger started rubbing little circles down there. He'd go slowly for a minute, then speed up to ridiculously fast speeds for a minutes before slowing back down and starting again. The end result had me moaning nonstop and him poking me in the thigh with his arousal.

"Fucking...oohh...tease..." I grumbled at him. He kept slowing his little circles down right as I felt release starting build.

"Beg for it," he whispered in my ear, moving his finger tortuously slow.

I never thought I'd be truly reduced to begging to get anything, but he somehow managed to bring me to that point. "Please, Danny. Let me come...please..."

"Good girl." I would have killed him for that under any other circumstances, but the fact that his finger had suddenly gone to speeds well past what he normally did shut me up real fast.

Well, it turned my words into unintelligible moans, anyway.

I felt the tension building again, but this time he didn't slow back down and deny me release. My orgasm came and I screamed out in the midst of my ecstasy and all the while, Danny's finger never slowed until I fully came down from my high.

I was still pinned against the wall when Danny's phone rang out from his pocket. He cursed and answered it, putting it on speaker phone as he sought out my discarded shirt and bra.

"If you two are done, your food is getting cold. I may have to eat it to save it from getting wasted." Oh, right. We'd sent Tucker to the Nasty Burger ahead of us. "Oh, and next time you plan on fucking each other in the basement, please get your phone out of your pocket so I don't have to listen to the pair of you going at it when I answer your butt-dial."

"Tuck! We didn't...we weren't...we didn't have sex in the school basement, Tucker!" Danny was bright red and tripping over his words.

"You lovebirds were doing something sexual down there!"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" The fact that we had shouted at the same time only served to make the whole situation more embarrassing.

"Keep telling yourselves that." I was once more about ready to kill him. "Are you guys coming or not?"

"Yeah, we'll be there soon, Tuck." Danny hung up before Tucker had a chance to make any more stupid comments. "Well...that's one way to kill the mood..." He muttered and I briefly noticed that the tent in Danny's jeans was long gone.

"Remind me why it has to look like an accident when I kill him." Danny laughed.

"Because you really don't want to be starved of my attention?" I smacked him upside the head for that one.

* * *

**...what is this? An update? Yup, I finally got around to writing more of this. ^_^**

**Comments and feedback are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

_...eh...explicit content ahead, although it shouldn't came as much of a surprise considering the premise of this story..._

* * *

We met up with Tucker fifteen minutes after the embarassing call and he couldn't seem to get rid of the smug look on his face for the life of him. Once more I was forced to fight the urge to just strangle that little idiot. One of these days, Danny won't be able to hold me back.

Eventually, we were able to convince Tuck that, no, we did not have sex in the school basement, but that didn't stop him from giving us shit about it.

I went home almost immediately afterwards, trying to keep from having to listen to anymore of Tucker's teasing. The look on aDanny's face when I left told me I'd be seeing him again tonight and that sent a thrill through my body. We've only actually done the deed once and he already had me wrapped around his finger in that respect.

The fact that my mind kept providing me with crystal clear images of things he'd done or could do wasn't helping. I really did love him, but it was damn hard to stop lust from starting to root when I knew he couldn't feel the same way for me even though he was fucking me anyway.

A quarter to midnight, I felt the temperature in the room drop several degrees, informing me that Danny had arrived. I was only in a thin nightgown, but it didn't matter much, he'd already seen everything anyway. He picked me up and flew us back to what I assumed was the same room we'd used a few nights ago.

Danny pinned me to the wall before I even had a chance to object to his "kidnapping" of me. I wasn't going to call it off, but I had planned on teasing him some about it before his mouth collided with mine and shut me up before the words even started to form in my mouth. He held my arms above my head in one hand while the other phased my flimsy nightgown off my form. I was mostly naked in front of him, only my underwear still on to provide some form of covering.

His free hand ghosted up and down my body, grabbing roughly at my breasts while his tongue invaded my mouth. I moaned into the kiss as I realized his was being much more aggressive this time, acting almost dominant as he handled me. That's when I realized he had found that he rather enjoyed being in control in the bedroom, and I didn't mind submitting myself to him.

All of his clothing fell quickly to the ground as he phased it off. I could feel his half hard member becoming more and more aroused by the moment.

He moved us off the wall after phasing my panties off and leaving them thrown harmlessly to the floor. I felt him fumbling with something around my wrist and it took me a moment to realize he'd just used the leather wrap bracelet I'd forgotten to take a off to weakly bind my hands to the bed frame above my head. I wasn't sure why this excited me, but it did. It was almost as if he was only being gentle last time because it was my first and only now was he really getting to what he wanted to do to me.

His hands and lips started roaming my body, but he never did what I wanted most. He placed kisses all over my body, and while he placed dozens of butterfly kisses on my breasts, not once did he pay any attention to my nipples. He let his hands touch me wherever he damn well pleased, and while it felt like he'd gone over every bare inch of my thighs and ass, his hand never ventured to the apex of my legs. He was trying to make me beg for it, and I knew I wouldn't honestly be able to resist him.

"Danny," I barely moaned out as a hand grabbed at my butt.

"What?" I could hear the smirk in his voice, he knew he was about to get what he wanted.

I wriggled around a bit though my hands were still bound above my head. "Please..." He had just run his fingers so close to where I wanted them between my legs, now he was hovering just on the outskirts of that area.

"Please, what, Sammy?"

"Touch me, please..." It felt so dirty to be begging him like that, but he didn't leave me waiting. Suddenly, two fingers plunged into my hole and I cried out as his mouth finally descended on my nipple. He had me moaning without stop once more and I was constantly trying to both get more depth from his fingers and arch into the mouth on my nipple.

He stopped without warning and just as I thought he was going to make me beg him again, his head disappeared between my legs. My clouded mind didn't piece together what he was doing until I felt something warm and wet invading my southern regions. My hips bucked of their own accord, and as much as I wanted to fist my hands in his hair and hold him there as he sucked me, I was too busy moaning his name to gather enough thought process to free my loosely bound hands.

Danny's tongue explored my dripping pussy and I could feel my release building as my body started to tense. He felt it too and pulled away while I just whimpered in frustration. I think he gets one hell of a kick out of denying me my orgasm.

My hands were suddenly free. "Touch yourself," he whispered in my ear.

"W...what? I...I've never..." I panted. Did he really mean he wanted to watch me...I couldn't even think the word without my face burning in embarrassment.

"If you want to come, you'll do it." His fingers were ever so slowly teasing my hole and clit, just enough to keep me aroused, but not enough to make me come.

"But..." I was giving in. I wanted a release so badly and a part of me secretly got a slight thrill from obeying his wishes.

"Do it," his voice whispered huskily in my ear and I gave into him. I let one if my freed hands slowly trail down my body until it was resting just outside the apex of my thighs. I felt his hand move away and his body shift slightly, probably so he could watch. I hesitated until I heard Danny's voice again. "Touch yourself, Sammy." My hand slid down and slowly started to do his bidding.

It felt weird, touching myself in that area, but I couldn't deny that rubbing myself in the right place felt damn good and there was a certain excitement to having Danny watch me explore myself for the first time. It only took a few minutes to make myself come, and as soon as I did, Danny put his hands on me again.

He pushed my own hand out of the way and I felt his cock at my entrance for the first time that night. He pushed into me suddenly, and I was briefly glad I'd managed to get my hands on some birth control the day before. He started moving, quickly pounding himself into me as I screamed out again and again, my body still sensitive from the recent orgasm.

I felt a second release quickly building as Danny's thrusts became faster and more erratic. Once more, he used the same phrase as last time to send me over the edge.

"Come for me Sammy, don't make me wait." I convulsed almost instantly as my second orgasm of the night ripped through me. I felt Danny release his load in me just as I was coming down from my high.

* * *

I was sore as hell in school the next morning, but that didn't mean I didn't feel damn good. I was in a good mood until I entered the lunchroom to see Danny and Tucker fighting over something before Danny stormed off, leaving a fuming Tucker behind.

I approached cautiously, fearing Tucker would go off on me as well, but his expression was much calmer towards me. Was that a hint of worry in his eyes?

He spoke as I sat down before I got so much as a greeting out.

"I need to answer me honestly, Sam. Are you in your deal with Danny just for the sex?"

* * *

_Aaaaaannnnd...cliffhanger! :P Don't kill me!_

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

**The Lost Voice**


	5. Chapter 5

Did Tucker really just ask what I think he just asked?

"Well? Are you in it just for the sex or not?" He looked to me expecting an answer I was honestly afraid to give him.

"Honestly? I don't know." That was a lie, one I knew wouldn't get past Tucker, but I had to try. No, I wasn't in this just for the sex. I did it because it was likely to be the only way I was going to be able to ever get close to him in that sense. Even though it did feel damn good, I knew this deal would get me hurt in the end but I couldn't bring myself to call it off.

"Sam. I asked for the truth for a reason. Please be honest with me, I'm not going to make fun of you or anything." Tucker was worried, as if he knew there was more stupidity to what we were doing that I realized.

"Why is it any of your business?" My voice was slightly irritated. Why did he care about what Danny and I do in private?

"Because I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt!"

"Tucker, it really isn't any of your business what we get up to or why I do it. Just leave me alone about it, okay?"

Tuck sighed. "Fine. But don't say I didn't try to warn you when Danny acts like an ass." He walked off, throwing his hands up in irritation as he left me there trying to figure out what he thought Danny was going to do.

I didn't put any more thought to it and I had honestly forgotten by the end of the week after countless surprise make out sessions. We hadn't done the deed again, but Danny seemed to have less and less control as the week progressed. It really didn't surprise me when he appeared out of nowhere in my room that Saturday while my parents were out.

"And what beings you by, Mr. Phantom?" I had a feeling he was planning to take advantage of my parent's absence, but I fully planned on playing with him a bit first.

"Oh, you know. Ghost fight, got bored, decided to pay a nice and _innocent_ visit to my best friend's house, whose parents are conveniently not around." He smirked, his face betraying that this was going to be less than innocent much more than his words had.

I moved closer to him, feeling the lust already starting to kick in. My hand snaked down the front of his jumpsuit as I brushed a quick kiss across his lips. "I think we both know there's going to be nothing innocent about this." At that point, my wandering hand rested on his crotch for only a moment before it started rubbing him in slow circles.

He groaned when the palm of my hand suddenly left his already prominent erection. "I thought it was normally my job to tease you."

I laughed. "Since when have I cared about being normal?"

Danny didn't give me any warning before he captured my lips in a deep kiss, the slight chill of his ghost form lingering even after he pulled away. He backed me up against the bed, but I turned us around just as he was about to push me down. It was my turn to screw with him a little before giving him what he really wanted. Danny landed on his back with me straddling him. I dragged my fingers slowly down his chest and let them rest on his interested cock for a split second before reaching around to find the zipper on the back.

He shed his jumpsuit eagerly before just phasing out of his boxers, leaving his body exposed to me. I wanted to jump him and just let him fuck me right then and there, but something in my mind was much more interested in playing with him first.

I grabbed at his hard cock, pumping it slowly as he watched, biting back his groans before he finally rested his head back on the pillows and gave in to me. I stopped and watched in amusement as he glared at me for a moment before I did something I really never thought I'd do and took him in my mouth. It took me a moment to figure out exactly what I was supposed to be doing, but I figured it out pretty fast, probably as a result of way too many erotic romance books that I probably shouldn't have been reading in the first place. Oh well, at least my mother can't accurately say Danny was the one to ruin my innocent mind. I licked at the head of his hard member before sucking it and leaving him a quivering mess. I wasn't expecting it when he came in my mouth with a rather loud and satisfied groan.

Damn, that makes it harder to play with him. I'll need to work on that.

Danny caught me when I was distracted and managed to flip us over and before I fully realized what was happening, he had my arms above my head and a rope of ectoplasm tying my hands to the bed frame.

"I can't have you having all the fun." Damn those ghost battles. It gave him one hell of a body to look at, but it also meant he was quick to recover some strength and his usual pain in the ass attitude. He could keep this up longer than I could, meaning I was at his mercy once more.

I saw him phase my shirt off, leaving my chest exposed as I hadn't actually gotten around to really getting dressed today. Danny took one of my breasts in each hand, running his thumbs over the nipples. I didn't see it when it happened, but he managed to duplicate himself somewhere along the line and there was another pair of chilling hands pulling my shorts and underwear down, dragging the fingers down my legs slowly as they pulled my clothes off. I watched the duplicate disappear as one of Danny's hands moved from my breast down to my cunt and penetrated me while his mouth descended upon my now neglected breast.

"Oh...fuck..." I moaned while his fingers moved in and out of me at a brisk pace, his thumb hitting my clit over and over again as he worked. I could feel my orgasm building, but Danny had other plans.

I let out a whimper of frustration as he suddenly halted all of his movements. His mouth and hand left my chest, but he kept his chilling fingers inside me. I wriggled around a bit, trying to get some sort of friction from his stationary fingers before my building orgasm disappeared. "Danny..."

"Yes, Sam?"

"Please...let me come..." Damn it, he was doing it again. He was bringing to the point of begging for something, and I couldn't deny that I kinda liked it.

"Hmm..." He paused in mock thought, wiggling his fingers inside of me. Not enough to send me over the edge, but just enough to make me moan. "How about...no." His fingers left me all together and I whined despite my honest attempts not to.

Then, he did something even more frustrating. I watched as his own hand slowly reached down to touch his hardening organ. His fingers circled it slowly before he grasped himself in his own hand. He wasn't seriously going to make me watch as he got himself off, was he? And yet, I could feel the wetness forming between my legs from the sight.

I struggled against my bonds, wanting to do something other than just watch. He looked up at me and stopped what he was doing before a smirk came onto his face. I couldn't decided whether I liked that little smirk or not.

He freed one of my hands and guided it to the space between my legs. "I think you know what to do," he whispered huskily in my ear.

I didn't question him this time, I just did as he wanted and let myself touch my most intimate area. It still felt weird to be touching myself, but I didn't complain to Danny. Rather, I looked him in the eyes as I did it, watching his expressions as I did his bidding and touched myself. I moaned as the release started to build itself up again, but Danny still wasn't willing to let me come. He grabbed at my wrist and brought my hand to his mouth and licked my fingers clean.

Then, he flipped me onto all fours without warning. I landed on my hands and knees and he pried my thighs apart. I felt it as he lined his cock up with my entrance. He was finally going to take me.

Except, he didn't move. He just held himself at my entrance, waiting for something. It took my muddled mind a minute to realize what he wanted.

"Please, Danny." No one else would ever hear me beg, but Danny knew how to make it happen.

"Please what?" He was playing this frustrating game again, making me say exactly what I wanted and refusing to give it to me before I did.

"Just fuck me, damn it!"

Danny still didn't move. "Beg for it." What more could he want?

I gave him the only thing I could think of. "Please." He rammed himself into me with that, but stilled as he fully entered me.

I whimpered a bit, moving my hips in an attempt to get him moving. "If you want it so bad, then beg for it."

"Please." He drew out and slammed back in. I repeated that one word over and over as he refused to move until he heard me say it. Eventually, he gave up on his game as my long stand of pleas eventually dissolved into moans. He took me hard and fast, not bothering with even pretending to be gentle with his strokes, and I friggin loved it. He let me come this time, but he didn't stop moving until I felt his own cum dripping from my hole.

Finally, he collapsed beside me as we both fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

I was happy and more than satisfied, albeit a little sore, when I woke up the next morning with him by my side. He had never left last night, and I while I like waking up next to him, I also knew my parents were due to be back soon and I couldn't be seen in bed with Danny, even if he had managed to stay in Phantom form after fucking me senseless and falling asleep.

"Danny." I shook him, trying to wake his lazy ass up. He mumbled a few times before finally giving in and opening his eyes. "As much as I would love for you to stay, my parents are due to be back any second now and I doubt they'd be happy to see their daughter in bed with any Danny." He slowly got up and retrieved his jumpsuit and boxers from their spot on the floor. I watched as he got dressed and threw my own clothes at me when he finished.

I dressed feeling a little self-conscious about doing so with him in the same room even though he'd seen everything multiple times. When I finished, he kissed me and left right as my mother came knocking at my door.

Monday was the first time I got any hint that there was something going on that Danny wasn't telling me about. There were rumors going around saying that Phantom had finally hooked up with Paulina, and while the queen herself was confirming this, I couldn't quite believe it. Danny wouldn't do that.

Right?

* * *

**Hey look! There's something resembling a plot going on between all the pointless porn! :P**

**So, just out of curiosity, how old do you guys think I am?**

**Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D**

* * *

**The Lost Voice**


	6. Chapter 6

**We're changing to Danny's POV here.**

* * *

Never in a million years would I have honestly expected Sam to actually take me up on my friends with benefits offer. Really, I was expecting her to kick my ass for even thinking such a thing could ever happen. We'd done it three times since then, and I was fully planning on taking her again tonight before I did anything any stupider.

God, she was going to fucking kill me when she found out about this. I knew what I was planning was admittedly a real jackass move, but come on! Couldn't a guy do something stupid just for himself for once? I've done enough for this town to more than earn a little screwing around.

"Waiting on someone?" She was sitting on her bed wearing a thin scrap of cloth someone dared to call a nightgown.

"Only you, Mr. Phantom," she smirked as she leaned forward to meet my lips, giving me a very generous view of her cleavage when she pulled back. Fuck it, I wasn't going to move us somewhere else tonight, I'd take her right here. A smirk of my own graced my lips as dirty little thoughts started crowding my head. I knew for a fact her parents were gone for the night; I could do whatever the hell I wanted to do to her tonight.

I pushed her back on her bed, climbing on top of her and throwing the flimsy nightgown off to the side. "You won't be needing that..." I murmured as each of my hands came to rest on her breasts. I'd been wanting to touch her like this for years, but never been able to until she agreed to our little deal.

"What about my parents?" She stuttered a bit as I pinched a rosy nipple.

"Out of the house, via a little suggestive overshadowing."

"Good...god..." Her voice was breathless as my mouth descended on her breast. I smirked, she was becoming putty in my hands so easily.

I kissed her deeply, then trailed little butterfly kisses down her neck, paying special attention to her collar bone when I realized how sensitive she was there. Damn, I was getting hard already and these jeans would become way too tight here soon. Better to phase them off early. She saw my jeans and boxers get thrown god only knows where, eyeing my already growing erection.

I responded by using ecto-energy to tie her hands to the bad frame. She may swear she hates it when I do that, but her pussy tells me otherwise. "Can't have your hands wandering, now can we?"

She grumbled for a moment, but only a moment as the lust started to really show in her eyes. I pushed aside the lace of her underwear, shoving a finger inside her without any form of warning. She gasped, then moaned, completely relaxing despite her bound wrists. "Oh...fuck...D-d-danny..."

"Having fun?" She only nodded. I'm pretty sure she was a touch pissed when my finger suddenly left her warm cavern and her hips started wiggling, trying to get something back inside her. "Someone's needy," I whispered in her ear.

"Shut it, ghost bo-oh." I took her nipple in my mouth again as I finally phased off her wet panties all together. I had long since learned what turned her on, now the fun was in playing with her. I lowered my fingers back to her slick folds, sliding them across her clit as I suckled her nipples.

Sam managed a rather impressive glare when all my ministrations suddenly stopped. I'd felt her climax starting to build; I couldn't have her finishing so early, now could I? There was no fun in it if I didn't deny her just a bit.

She lifted her head up to look as I used one hand to phase my shirt off and the other grabbed my erection. I stroked my member as she watched me, much like I had watched her a few times before. I looked her in the eyes as I did it, watching her frustration grow; she no doubt thought I was taking her job. She was struggling to move her hands, but the ecto-rope held strong as she was forced to watch me touch myself.

"Danny..." There was almost a warning growl in her voice, as if she couldn't believe I was doing this. "Let me touch you."

I positioned myself at her entrance for only a fraction of a second before pulling back, smirking. "No."

"Fucking tease."

"No, this would be teasing you..." I let go of myself and let my hand wander across the expanse of her body. My hands roamed, but I never touched her crotch or breasts. I'd come close, but I never actually touched her. My fingers ghosted over the sensitive insides of her thighs, and her legs started thrashing. I spread her legs and tied her feet to the bedframe too. She wasn't going anywhere.

Sam's half closed eyes shot open. "Danny, what are you doing?" She was slightly scared, I was pushing in directions I hadn't ever really pushed before.

"Making a pleasurable hell for you." I smirked, but it fell when her expression didn't change. "Do you trust me?" She nodded, then relaxed again though she was still weary of her new predicament. I moved my fingers back down to clit, rubbing in the little circles she loved, trying to get her to fully relax and let me just play. Maybe if I made her feel good enough, she wouldn't kill me too badly when she learned the whole story about what I was really planning on doing.

I let her come this time, her pants and moans dissolving into one long, loud scream as her body shook from wave after wave of pleasure. I moved my head between her legs before her spasms fully died out and licked her dry. Her moans were getting louder and louder as I attacked her still sensitive cunt. I pulled away after a few minutes, ignoring her disappointed whine.

"Do you really want to touch me?" I whispered in her ear, earning myself a delightful little shiver as she breathlessly nodded. I moved up her body, positioning my hard cock in front of her mouth. "Then suck." I half expected her to bite me for being so demanding, but her lips opened and eagerly took me in. Grunts and groans of my own filled the room as she licked and sucked at my member. Her delicious little mouth brought me to climax within minutes, and she sucked my cum down without a moment's hesitation, an innocent little smirk on her face as I finally pulled away from her mouth. Sam's tongue darted out of her mouth, catching the lone white drop that had escaped her mouth.

And she calls me a fucking tease. I've got her tied to the fucking bed, and she still somehow wriggled her way into control.

Her hips start moving, grinding into my already returning hard on. I'm not sure where I got the urge from, but I couldn't ignore it as I pulled my own hips back from hers.

"Tell me if I push you too far," I whispered, really not knowing how she was going to react to this. She could become even more horny than she already is, or she could kick my ass later. It really could go either way.

"I doubt you will, but I'll tell you if you do." What the hell was with that devious little smirk of hers? She had to have know what that was doing to me; the evidence was rock hard and in full view.

I put my hand over her wet hole, then pulled it back, seriously questioning just how pure my "hero complex" was, then I swatted her between the legs, right on her dripping pussy. Her back arched and she let out a strangled gasp. "Da-anny."

"You liked that, didn't you?" She nods as I pump my finger in and out of her hole, noticing she's already wetter than before.

"Didn't you," I asked a little more forcefully, removing my finger and swatting her again. Once more, her back arched as she let out a loud moan that sounded suspiciously like a "Yes!"

"I'm going to swat you three more times, for being such a pain in my ass with that little smirk of yours." I was back in control now, and it felt fucking awesome.

My hand moved swiftly to smack her between the legs, earning my another little moan before two fingers entered her. Damn, she was getting wetter and wetter from this and fast. I pulled my fingers out after only a minute, then delivered my fourth slap. Her eyes were closed, beads of sweat gathering on her forehead and juices running down her pale thighs. I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer as I thrust three fingers into her wet folds.

I pulled my fingers out and waited for her to look at me with those lust-glazed eyes before I delivered my final swat. I thrust my manhood into her without warning and she cried out. I captured her lips in a deep kiss as I moved in and out of her tight, little hole. I trailed my lips down her neck until I felt my orgasm starting to build and lost control of much more of my body than just thrusting my hips, long strands of barely intelligible curses spewing profusely from both of our mouths. We ran at the edge of release, then flew over into the waves of ecstasy in near unison, screaming each other's name.

I rolled off her and laid beside her on the bed, panting and feeling utterly satisfied.

Then there was a knock at the door.

_"Samantha Claire Manson! Who the hell do you have in there?" _Shit. I'd gotten her parents out of the house, but I forgot all about little old Grandma Ida.

We were so dead.

* * *

**Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D**

* * *

**The Lost Voice**


	7. Chapter 7

We were so dead. How the hell did I forget about her grandmother still being in house? It wasn't as bad as if it was her parents, but still! I seriously doubted we'd be able to get away with it now unless Sam's parents had really done something to piss the old lady off recently.

"You two had better cover yourselves up, cause this door is gonna open here in a few seconds." Shit. I'd been so sure we wouldn't get caught that I hadn't bothered with locking the door. Maybe we could still get out of this if there was no one here when that door opened.

I turned invisible, then quickly, but silently flew to retrieve my clothes and hide them as well while Sam moved the blanket over her. The door opened right as we managed to get everything out of sight.

"There's no one here but me, Granny." Sam tried to sound innocent, but it didn't really work too well.

"I'll believe that the day your parents finally realize who you are." Grandma Ida eyed the room, then I saw a spark of revelation light in her eyes. No. No way did she know I was here.

"Daniel James Fenton, get your skinny butt dressed and where I can see you, now." I felt my eyes go wide. How the hell did she know?

"Danny hasn't been over here today." Sam's lie was a little more convincing this time, but I knew her grandmother didn't buy it.

"Don't try to play for a fool, Sam. Just because I didn't see him walk through the front door, doesn't mean he isn't here." I nearly let out a sigh of relief; for a second there, I thought she might just know my secret.

"No one's here." I could see Sam squirming a bit under the blanket; she knew we weren't getting out of this, but she was trying for it anyway.

"Sam, this old lady knows a lot more than you think I do. As I said before, Daniel James Fenton/_Phantom_, get your skinny butt dressed and where I can see you!"

I was stunned, and returned to visibility without thinking, only remembering that I still didn't have my pants on when Sam's grandma made a point of covering her eyes. I turned the lower half of my body invisible again, still trying to get past that fact that Grandma Ida had figured out my secret.

"H-how do you even know?"

Ida raised an eyebrow. "I'm a little old lady with too much time on her hands and teenage grand-daughter whose friend keeps appearing out of nowhere. Once I caught sight of the injuries, and saw the facial similarities, it wasn't hard to put two and two together." Dear lord, some one had actually managed to figure it out completely on their own. Three and a half years of being half ghost, and my own parents, the resident ghost experts, couldn't figure out what Grandma Ida had.

"How long have you known?"

She laughed. "Oh, you know, since the killer garage sale." My jaw dropped at that. She'd figured it out way back then? Even Jazz didn't know back then! "Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me, kiddo." She raised an eyebrow. "Both your secrets."

"You aren't going to rat us out to our parents," Sam asked.

Grandma Ida just shook her head. "No. It'll be so much more amusing when they realize I knew all along and never told them. You two are old enough to make your own decisions." She looked in the eye. "If you hurt her though, I swear this town is going to find out just how long they can really survive without their ghost boy." She turned and started walking out the door. "Well, have fun, kids. Just don't make too much noise. I may not be selling you out, but that doesn't mean I wanna hear it."

"What the hell just happened?" I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Sam's grandmother both knew my biggest secret and the fact that we were sleeping together and wasn't going to say a thing. I had always known Grandma Ida was probably the coolest adult member of the Manson Household, but I never though she'd go as far as to let us get away with something like this.

"I really wish I knew, Danny. I always knew she was on my side, but I never imagined her doing this for me." Good, so I wasn't the only one confused.

Sam shifted in the bed and her blanket moved and fell away from her body, revealing those perfects breasts to me again. I felt the blood already pooling towards my groin again as I let the lower half of my body come back into visibility. If she didn't already think I was sex crazed, she would now. My eyes traced her form hungrily. She was going to kill me here in the next week or so, I'd better get what I can now.

"Whatcha' staring at, ghost boy?" She smirked and got up, walking towards me and my already growing arousal.

"Just the perfection in front of me." No! Why the hell did I just say that? It was true, but I didn't want her to know that! We can't be together, not the way I want us to be. She'd just get hurt, either emotionally or physically. That's part of why I was...eh...trying to expand my interests into other girls. I don't want her to get hurt. At least with Paulina and Valerie I don't have to worry about fucking up a friendship if I hurt them.

"Even after what just happened, you're still horny?" Sam raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, pretty much."

She rolled her eyes and swatted at my shoulder. "You're damn lucky you're good in bed."

"Should I be scared you have someone to compare me with?"

She really did smack me upside the head for that one; I probably earned it though. "You know you're the only person I've ever been with."

"Good," I murmured, leaning down to kiss her deep and hard.

I backed her up against the wall as our tongues engaged in a passionate dance and her arms wrapped around my neck. What do you know, I was going to get some more tonight. She moaned into my mouth and I pulled away from her, dropping to my knees to lick her. My tongue touched her wetting folds and her hands buried themselves in my hair, holding me where I was as I licked her. She was moaning constantly as I sucked and pleasured her until her body started to tense and she was on the brink of orgasm, then I stood back up.

She wrapped her legs around my waist as I positioned myself to take her against the wall. No bonds this time; I wasn't screwing around, I just wanted a quickie before I had to go. I plunged in while sucking and nibbling on her neck as she moaned into my ear. And she was teasing me about still being horny.

Fuck, I could feel myself starting to come already. This was going to be over sooner than I thought. I felt Sam's nails digging into my back as her body tensed up against mine, her own release claiming her. Her body squeezed my member as the spasms rocketed through her and finally sent me over the edge with her.

We nearly collapsed on the floor when we finished. We were exhausted, but if I didn't get home soon my parents, or worse, Jazz might start to worry about me. The last thing I needed right now was to have to explain to them where I was. I'm honestly not sure they would buy any lie I tried to use to cover this up. I picked her up and took her to her bed, laying her down gently and kissing her forehead.

I can only hope she'll forgive me later on. I just wanted a taste of her before I forced myself away for her own good. What I was about to do was going to do more than piss her off, and I know it, but I can't let her get even more hurt by being in a relationship with me.

Honestly, I doubt I'll ever be able to hang onto a real relationship without running the risk of hurting someone. I can't let her get hurt, she means too much to me.

Though was I really doing her in favors by sleeping with her first?

She smiled up at me and I said good bye before flying out her window. I didn't want to face Ida Manson right now; she would do more than kill me if she realized Sam and I weren't even dating.

* * *

**See! Danny isn't a total ass...he just has some really screwed up thinking...**

**Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D**

* * *

**The Lost Voice**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a warning, not for adult content (though that would also be perfectly valid) but for Danny acting like an ass and fucking other girls. If you don't care to see Danny with anyone but Sam, just skim through and skip what you don't want to read.**

* * *

I met up with Valerie Monday morning, just like I'd been doing in secret for a little over a month. Sam didn't know I dropped Valerie off early before I went to pick her and Tucker up. No one knew I was dating Valerie until a little less than a week ago when Tucker caught us in a serious make-session. That's what the argument had been about. Yes, I was technically cheating on Val, and I wasn't trying to convince Tucker otherwise, he just refused to let the fact that, yes, I'm acting like an idiotic ass, drop. That is what pissed me off. This is my life, and if I want to act like a fucking idiot, I can and will. It's not like I can afford to be an idiot in the middle of a ghost fight.

Valerie still didn't know my secret, and as far as she knew, I didn't know hers. I felt kinda bad for using her like this, but I needed to get myself away from Sam. At least I could let Valerie really kick my ass a few times to relieve some of the guilt.

Val winked at me as she walked off towards the morning tutorials she used to keep her grades from slipping too badly from her ghost hunting. "Come to my house after school." I recognized the look on her face after seeing it on Sam's multiple times. I never would have thought Valerie would be willing to go all the way so soon. I figured "Phantom" would end up fucking Paulina first.

We're not going to talk about that little detail in the plan right now...

Classes crept by slowly, I thought the day would never end. Then, the final bell rang. Now all I had to do was get Sam and Tucker off my back and get over to Valerie's house. Sam gave me odd looks as I dropped her off, as if she was expecting something from me. I wanted to kiss her, really I did, but I didn't let myself. I couldn't do that anymore; it'd just end badly.

Valerie. I've got to get to Valerie, have some fun tonight, then figure out how to best break it off without fearing for my life. This was likely to be the second stupidest part of this whole thing, but that wasn't going to stop me. I survived the King, even a pissed off Valerie with ghost weapons and pent up anger couldn't quite top that.

Match it? Probably. Top it? Unlikely.

I shook my head, powering down around the corner from her apartment. Valerie answered the door with a smile when I knocked on it. Looking around, I noticed that her dad wasn't around, probably something she had planned on for this.

Val led me to her room and locked the door behind us before turning to capture my lips in a heated kiss. She really wanted this. I never thought Valerie would be one of those girls to go as far as sex so soon, but apparently she was willing to for some reason or another.

"Do you really want this?" Even if I had been planning on getting here all along, I still didn't want her to feel pressured into this.

"Yes." She reached up and kissed me again. I moved my lips down her neck, then back up to her ear, nibbling lightly on it. She shivered and pushed me back onto her bed, her fingers already grabbing at the hem of my shirt. I groaned as her fingertips ghosted across my skin as they pulled my shirt off. I had to constantly remind myself that I had to do this the human way, I couldn't screw around quite as much as I could with Sam.

Valerie sat on top of me, running her fingers across my chest and abs, quietly commenting on how much more muscle I had than she thought. I reached up and grabbed her breasts through her shirt and bra, noticing how much bigger they were than Sam's. I like big boobs as much as the next guy, but the way they felt in my hands was unfamiliar and didn't feel right. Maybe that'd change when I got her top and bra completely off?

"Danny, where did you get all these scars?" I'd forgotten she didn't know about those. The worst of the wounds I got from ghost fighting always heal within minutes at the most, but the scars take much longer to disappear.

"I've done some pretty stupid things in my parent's lab." I smiled up at her as my fingers drifted down to grab at her shirt and get it off her completely, trying to get her attention off those scars. She's a hunter too, if anyone was going to see through that lie, it'd be her.

She swatted my hands away from her shirt. "These aren't from lab accidents, Danny. I'm not an idiot."

I sighed. "You're right, those aren't from lab accidents, but I'm not the only one with secrets here. I know there's something you aren't telling me, and you know there's something I'm not telling you. We're even, so can we please let it drop now?"

I had her there, and she knew it. "Fine, I'll let it drop for now, but you're going to tell me the truth soon, got it?" I nodded, figureing I'd have broken up with her before her definition of soon or at least have a valid excuse to give her. I sat up and kissed her before she had a chance to say anything more, and when she had relaxed back into me, I went for her shirt once more.

Valerie didn't stop me this time; she actually sat up and took the thing off on her own, revealing the lacey bra underneath she wouldn't have on much longer. I smiled as my hand came up to grab at her chest once more. She moaned and I felt her hands slowly sliding downwards to the growing tent in my jeans, rubbing the palm of her hand against it. She wasn't hesitent at all like Sam had been our first time. Was Valerie more experienced than I gave her credit for?

The tension around my growing member lessened as Val unbuttoned my jeans and started to work them off, leaving me in just my boxers. She got up and slowly, teasingly, started stripping herself of her remaining clothes. I watched wide-eyes as her bra slipped down her shoulders, letting her large breasts bounce free. Then she bent to remove her skirt, surprising me when I saw the lack of underwear.

Yeah, she's more experienced in this than she lets on.

Val walked back and straddled me once more as her hand came down to grip my member through the boxers that seemed to have grown a few sizes too small. She pumped me hard, causing me to lean my head back and moan, a small voice in my head telling me she didn't do it right, she didn't do it the way Sam did. I felt my boxers start to slide down my legs when she let go of me. Val took he in her mouth as she worked the boxers down my legs. Fucking hell, she was good. I felt like I was already about to explode.

I pulled her mouth off me and kissed her, tasting the drips of my own pre-cum on her lips, before flipping us over and laying her beneath me. A finger easily slipped into her folds, quickly coating my hand in her essence as she gripped at the sheets beneath her. Valerie wasn't nearly as vocal as Sam ever was. While Sam wasn't afraid to scream my name to the world in the midst of pleasure, Valerie only let out soft gasps, pants, and the occasional nearly silent "oh."

Stop it, Fenton! You can't get away from Sam if you keep comparing people to her!

I shook my head as I let a second finger slowly enter the girl beneath me. Val showed no discomfort and I could only wonder if, and who had gotten their hands on her first; I'm pretty damn sure she wasn't a virgin.

"Danny...I need you...just take me already..." I didn't need to be told twice and set myself up to penetrate her.

"You ready?" She nodded, and I pushed in, the lack of resistance telling me what I had already guessed. I pulled out most of the way, then slammed back into her over and over again. Valerie's nails dug into my back as she held on for dear life, digging claw marks into my skin. I could only hope she wouldn't end up with green-tainted blood under her fingernails later, I did not want to explain that.

I kissed her as I worked, placing a finger on her clit as I felt my orgasm starting to build.

"Danny..." Valerie convulsed, her climax overtaking her. I groaned as her body squeezed me tighter, and shouted when my own peak hit only a few seconds after Valerie's had.

It wasn't until the waves of pleasure died down in my own body that I noticed Valerie had frozen right about when I shouted out.

"You...you... You little son of a bitch!"

"What?" What could I have possibly done to earn that response? I thought she was happy with what just happened. I was pretty sure she wanted it as much as I did.

"Get out. Now."

"Valerie?"

"What part of 'get the hell out' did you not understand?"

"The reason behind it!"

"The reason behind it?" She laughed a cold laugh, one that could scare. "I always knew there was something going on between you and Manson, I just never thought you do this."

"Valerie, what are you talking about?"

"Her name. It wasn't my name you shouted when you came, it was Sam's. You used me, Fenton. You used me because you were too damn clueless to realize you could have had what you really wanted all along!" She pulled a ghost gun out from underneath her pillow. "Now, get the fuck out my house and don't you dare come near me again or I will shoot your sorry ass, got it?" Valerie flipped off the safety for effect, and I got the message loud and clear.

I took off, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I had said Sam's name instead of Valerie's. Why would I do that? I know I had been kinda comparing the two, but by that point my mind was on the sex, not either one of the girls.

So why was it Sam's name that I screamed out to the world?

I lay in my bed that night trying to figure it out, but I came up with no answer I wanted. Damn it, getting Sam out of my mind wasn't going to be as easy as I had hoped; nothing is ever easy for me.

Except Paulina. She's easy for me when I'm in ghost form.

I thought about Paulina and my original plans. I had been planning on screwing around with both Paulina and Valerie and using whoever I liked better to get myself away from Sam, but was it really worth it now? I couldn't even keep Sam's name out of my mind while another girl pleasured me, was there any point in still trying to get away from Sam?

The thoughts were still running wild through my head as I sat on the school rooftop after a ghost fight one day. I knew I really should have returned to class, but it was freaking art- the only class I can skip more than necessary and not fail. Sam was bound to kill me for skipping when I didn't need to, but...well, let's face it, she was going to kill me soon anyway.

"I knew I saw you fly up here." I turned to the sound of the Latina accent that belonged to none other than the queen of Casper High herself. Why did she have to show up now, right when I was busy trying to figure out what the hell to do here? "Something wrong, Phantom?" she practically purred as she came closer to me, swaying her hips from side to side.

"I need to work through this on my own, Paulina." Damn, I never thought I'd practically tell Paulina to leave me alone.

"Or maybe..." She was right in front of me now, bending down to my spot on the ground. "Maybe you need a little distraction." She kissed me quickly without warning or permission, and when she pulled back I was greeted with a nice view down the front of her shirt.

I shook my head; no, I wasn't going to do this now that I was having doubts about my ability to separate myself from Sam. "Come on, Phantom," she whispered in my ear. "You know you want to."

"Leave me alone, Paulina."

"No." Suddenly, she was kissing me again, her hands moving down the front of my jumpsuit and rubbing at my crotch.

I pushed her away. "I don't want this."

Paulina's response started by pushing me onto my back, only the my surprise at the move allowing her to actually push me back. She leaned in next to my ear. "Let me show you how much you really do."

I watched with wide eyes as she threw her shirt off to the side. Was she serious about doing it here? In plain view on the school's rooftop? I had to admit it was kinda hot that she wanted to do it in public, but that didn't change the fact that I wasn't really sure I wanted her anymore.

Wow, look at that. Paulina, the queen bee, had finally lost the interest of one of the school losers.

She straddled me and my head started working again as I phased out from underneath her. "I said no," I stated firmly, trying to get her to understand I meant what I said.

"And I say you're just unsure." She approached again, her bra slipping free, causing me to stop and stare.

"No." Somehow, I managed to get that word out with a lot more conviction that my body was telling me.

I was frozen as Paulina put her lips against my unresponsive ones once more.

"You little bitch!" Never have I been happier to hear Sam's voice.

"Go away, loser. Can't you see me and Phantom are in the middle of something?" I noticed just how annoying Paulina's voice was.

"No, we aren't, Paulina." I backed up, away from Paulina and closer to Sam.

Venom laced Sam's voice. "Get the fucking hell away from him!" She threw Paulina's shirt at her, earning Sam the look of a royally pissed off cheerleader.

"You do not tell me what I can and can't do with my Phantom!" If she hadn't been trying to wrestle her damn shirt back on, I'm sure Paulina would have been flying at Sam, nails out and ready to claw a few eyes out. "He is mine, you Goth bitch! And I will not have you ruining our moment!"

I saw the crack as Sam's temper finally got out of her control. "Danny isn't yours! He doesn't want to be with a pretty faced cock-sucker like you! You're a shallow ass bitch who gets by on her looks and money and you honestly expect a hero like him to be with you? You're fucking crazy!" She was seething and I didn't expect what Sam did next as she walked closer to me. "You don't have his heart. Hell, you don't even have his sympathy!"

"What? Do you really think he'd fall for a loser like you?"

"Does this answer your question?" Sam suddenly leaned up and kissed me, hard. I couldn't stop myself from responding to her, wrapping my arms around her. I knew after the stunt with Valerie this might just be the last time I got to kiss her and I sure as hell wasn't going to pass it up.

"Oh hell no! You did not just kiss him against his will!" I smacked my forehead as Sam pulled back. Why the hell hadn't I noticed just how dense Paulina was before?

"Did that look like it was against my will?" I couldn't stop myself from glaring at the queen bee.

"Please, the fact that you were even touched by that freak was against your will." Paulina did not just go there.

Sam ripped herself away from me, grabbing Paulina's arms and pinning them behind her back. "I may be a unique freak, but I can kick your pretty little ass. Don't push me, bitch." I saw her give Paulina's arms a sharp jerk and for a second there, I thought I might have to go save Paulina after Sam threw her off the roof. Sam kept herself in check though and instead of pushing Paulina off the edge of the roof, she just pushed her in that direction.

Whether that was on purpose or not is still up for debate.

Paulina glared, then walked off. "Prepare for a life in hell, Goth freak."

"Please, I'm the fucking queen of hell," Sam retorted, not even bothering to try hiding the growing venom in her voice.

I watched wide eyed as the door leading back into the school slammed shut behind Paulina. Damn, Sam just won against the queen of the school.

"Now, as for you..." I saw the look in her eye and I knew I was screwed. "We need to talk after school. I don't give a damn if there's a ghost running loose, you will see me after school or I'm locking you in damn thermos." Her eyes narrowed. "Got it?"

I swallowed, just now realizing how scary this girl could be. "Got it."

* * *

**Well...this took me way too long...but it is done now. Writing Danny as an ass was harder than I thought it'd be.**

**Anyway, comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D**

* * *

**The Lost Voice**


	9. Chapter 9

Danny showed up right on time, appearing at the front of the school when the bell rang to free us from hell. I'm sure I sported one of my award winning glares when I saw him; he had some serious explaining to do. I turned on my heel when he got to me, beckoning for him to follow me home as there was no fucking way I was going to talk about this around a bunch of people.

"Sam, are you okay or about to kick my ass?" Danny asked as we rounded the last corner before we'd reach my house. I didn't answer because I honestly wasn't sure what I was going to do. Danny just looked worried when I didn't answer, but didn't dare try to run before his possibly impending doom.

I led him up to my room, locking the door behind me as was the usual. "You had better start explaining yourself now or I'm going to lock you in a thermos anyway." I didn't need to tell him what he was in trouble for, it was something he already knew.

Danny's hand flew to the back of his neck. "You already found out about that, huh?" I didn't answer. I honestly wasn't sure what the hell I wanted to say or do about it, I just wanted to know why. I knew from the start that we weren't technically dating, but for him to have been with Valerie it felt like he'd cheated on me. "Sam, I sorry. I didn't want to hurt you-"

"It's too fucking late for that; you already did."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I got scared, okay? I stopped denying how I feel and I got scared of really hurting you. Damn it, Sam, I love you and I'm scared of hurting you."

I was stunned and didn't know what the hell to say. I'd wanted him to tell me he loved me for god only knows how long, but... I just couldn't understand why he'd do this to me if that's how he really felt. "Danny, I don't know what the hell to do with you. I've wanted to be with you for so long and if you really feel that way about me then why didn't you just tell me? Why the hell did you play with my feelings, then go fuck Valerie?"

"Sam, I-"

I shook my head, "No. Just go home, Danny. I need some time alone."

He looked like he wanted to say something more, but one look at my face and his mouth promptly shut. He stayed for a few more moments before changing to his ghost form and phasing through the window. I fell to the ground, my face in my hands, trying my damnedest to hold myself together.

What the hell happened to when we were little kids and emotions were the least of our worries?

It was a while before I managed to bring myself to stand up and go pity myself in my bed. I didn't go to dinner and ignored every knock on the door from Granny and every text I saw from Danny. I was just numb for a few hours.

After a while, I couldn't stop myself from remembering what Danny and I had done together, in this bed and ones like it; I couldn't help but wonder what he'd done to Valerie.

My mind provided a crystal clear sensory memory of Danny's hands running across every inch of skin, teasing my body with touches that excited me. He wasn't here, but the memory felt so real. Even though I knew I was sure to regret it later, I let the memories wash over me, the resulting excitement running through my body proved a welcome distraction.

I remembered his lips on mine; sometimes harsh and forceful and sometimes gentle and loving. The feeling of his hands touching and teasing at my skin while that mouth of his worked wonders wherever he thought it necessary. I ached to feel him filling me again with his strong strokes. I wanted to feel him buried inside me again and moving his body against mine.

My hips made a small bucking motion as the memories flooded my mind and sparked arousal in me. In my attempts to distract myself from Danny, I'd gotten myself aroused just by thinking of the few times we'd been together. Fuck. I failed at life. How the hell was I supposed to sleep after waking my body up?

I groaned, realizing that I wasn't going to be able to sleep anytime soon if I didn't release some of that tension. It wouldn't be impossible to sleep, I mean it's not like I'm a guy battling a random erection right around bedtime, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know what desire-filled dreams trying to sleep wet would bring about.

And there may be a small chance that I was kinda horny before I got pissed off at Danny too...

Fuck it. No one has to know.

I pulled my covers up higher, hiding my body from view before pulling my shorts and panties down; even though Danny had watched me do this a few times, I wasn't adventurous enough to leave my body exposed while I did this.

I was really going to do this, wasn't I? The first time Danny had me touch myself, I never once thought I'd do it of my own accord.

As my hand slowly trailed down my body to the space between my legs, I let myself create a fantasy land, one where I wasn't pissed at Danny and it was naughty business as usual.

_Danny pushed me against the wall, phasing off my clothing and bringing his lips harshly to mine without preamble. I gasped as he suddenly turned us around, nearly throwing me down onto the bed before ropes of ecto-energy anchored my limbs spread eagle to the mattress._

My hand reached the apex of my thighs, one finger bravely reaching out to slide around the rim of my slick hole. I moaned into the empty room at the sensation. How the hell was I this wet already?

_He slowly undressed himself, leaving only his boxers on and covering the hardened member I so much wanted to see. I wanted so badly to reach out and pull his boxers down so I could stroke that lovely dick of his, but was quickly met with the frustration of having my arms tied above my head. The boy smirked at me as he ran his hand slowly up and down his shaft, teasing me with what he would not allow me to do._

_As I watched him stroke himself through the thin fabric he used to tease me with what I could not see, I suddenly saw another ghost-boy appear at the foot of the bed. My eyes didn't know where to focus as Danny kept running his hands along the length of his cock and his clone slowly flicked it's tongue against my burning cunt._

I let out a long, embarrassingly loud "ohh" as my finger moved up slightly and started rubbing slow, gentle circles across my clit.

_Danny's clone moved away from my cunt, my hips rising in an attempt to keep the sensations from disappearing. Then, I watched as he slowly, mercifully let those horrid boxers fall to the ground, fully exposing his body to me. The view did not come without a price though._

_The clone completely disappeared after nipping at the nipple of each breast, causing me to gasp and moan at the wonderful, yet short lived sensation of having a mouth on my nipples. Then, I saw Danny pull his hand back only a moment before it landed solidly on my dripping pussy._

My own hand left the wetness of my womanhood when my fantasied Danny hit my pussy. Three hits landed, and while they weren't as hard as what Danny had done that one time they still sent a mix of signals to my brain, beautifully mixing the shock of pleasure and pain. A moan left my mouth each time and I could only hope no one else in the house would hear me.

_"You ready, Sammy?" I could only nod, my body too lost in sensation to combat against that stupid nickname. I felt him line his hard member up with my slick hole and thrust in as hard and fast as he could._

I had one hand rubbing faster and faster against my clit while the other was quickly shoved beneath my covers and thrust into myself. I barely curbed the scream that wanted to erupt when my fingers started slamming into me.

Come on, come one, just a little closer...

I drew blood as I bit into my lip to keep myself mostly silent as my orgasm suddenly exploded, spasms wracking my body and my essence coating my already soaked fingers more.

Panting, I laid there in my bed, fingers still buried in my pussy, for a few minutes, happily enjoying the post-orgasm bliss coursing through my veins. However, as I fumbled around for the box of tissues on my nightstand to wipe my hands off with, reality came crashing back down on me.

Danny.

What was I going to do about him? I loved him, god knows I did, but this wasn't a hurt I'd be able to get over in one night.

* * *

**Hey look! An update! YAY! :P**

**Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D**

* * *

**The Lost Voice**


	10. Chapter 10

A week had gone by and I hadn't spoken to Danny more than I needed to. I was numb and trying to ignore both the part of me that wanted shove him into a thermos and throw it in the Ghost Zone and the part of me that longed to run into his arms. I knew which side would likely win in the end, but I wasn't ready to let it happen yet. Danny hurt me, and nothing was going to just make that pain disappear. If Danny and I ever got past this, he'd have to come to me first; it was his fault and he needed to clean up this mess.

I sighed as I felt the temperature of the room drop several degrees knowing there was only one person who could do that. He didn't show his face, but I knew he was there, probably trying to decide what to do as I laid there on my bed.

"Sam, tell me how to make this right," he whispered though he still didn't show himself to me. It's likely that he was afraid of what I'd do to him if I could see him.

"You fucked Valerie, Danny. I don't know how the hell you're going to be able to fix that."

"I know I screwed up, Sam, but being with her didn't mean anything."

"That doesn't change the fact that you couldn't keep it in your pants. You slept with her and then dared to tell me you loved me. You _fucked _her and tried to come crawling back!"

"Sam, it was a good fuck, that's all it was and you have no idea how sorry I am. I'm so sorry." He was fighting back the same tears I was, but I couldn't bring myself to really give a damn.

"Danny... You couldn't even stop sleeping with me before you got with her. You say it was just a good fuck with her, but what the hell was I?"

"It was never just sex with you, Sam. I meant it when I said I loved you." I heard his voice getting closer, even though he still hadn't shown himself to me. "Please, give me another chance," I felt his lips brush mine softly before he pulled back. "Let me show you what you mean to me, please."

His lips softly met mine again and I felt myself responding to him, felt my lips moving against his. Danny pulled back after a moment and I watched as he shimmered into visibility. "Please," he begged again.

"Okay," I whispered, knowing that I probably shouldn't be giving myself to him again so soon. I wanted to be with him; even though he'd fucked up so badly, I still wanted to be with him.

He leaned down and I felt his familiar warmth come back as he switched out of his ghost form and he kissed me again. A few moments later, his hands came to rest on my hips and our tongues entered a familiar dance of passion. I reached up and threaded my fingers through his hair as we kissed and in that moment I honestly didn't give a damn about anything that had happened. All I cared about was that Danny was with me again.

I felt his hand slowly trail up to grab my breast through my shirt and bra. I could tell he was trying not to push me after everything that had happened. I moved one of my own hands to grab his and moved it underneath my shirt, silently telling him that it was okay, that I wanted this. I gasped as I felt his hand slip beneath my bra to rest on my bare breast.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." I was suddenly met with a deja vu moment as I remembered hearing almost the same thing back when we started this whole thing.

"I will," I replied and his hand came out from under my shirt only to lift it up and over my head. He threw my shirt off to god only knows where before I felt him fondle both my breasts through my bra. I moaned, the gentle caress was different from what he'd done the last few times we were together. My hands traveled slowly down his back while I took my time appreciating the smooth muscle underneath his t-shirt.

I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head only a few moments before he reached around to undo my bra. "God, you're a beautiful woman, Sam." I blushed at his comment, not being used to hearing such things.

"You're not half bad yourself," I said, trying not to let him see how much such a silly little comment had affected me.

"No one will ever be like you." I didn't have a response to that so I did the only thing I could to effectively shut him up and kissed him.

He broke away after a minute. "This is your night, not mine," he said. I felt him slowly trail soft little butterfly kisses down my neck, to my collar bone, and eventually his lips reached my breasts and I gasped at the gentle contact. This was loving, not a display of dominance.

"Danny..." I whispered. It felt like his hands were everywhere, but they weren't moving in their usual teasing manner; his touches were soft and attentive. Slowly, his fingertips dipped down into the front of my skirt, slowly stroking me through my panties while he suckled one nipple. I held his head firmly in place while that mouth of his worked its magic on first one breast, then the other.

I let my hands trail down his back again as he worked his fingers underneath the waistband of my underwear. My wandering hand came to a rest on his crotch and his hidden member jumped a bit at the touch as I heard him bite back a groan. He was hard to a point that couldn't possibly be comfortable, but it didn't seem like he gave a damn about his own comfort so long as he was pleasing me. He made me moan as his fingers slowly started to rub little circles across my clit. I unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his legs before he kicked them off altogether.

"Sam, we don't have to do anything you don't want to," he said, stopping the sensations he was causing when he looked me in the eye, expecting a response.

"I know," I said, my hand hesitantly wrapping around his cloth covered manhood, "but I want this." I hadn't realized how little of this was impulse until I said that. I really wanted this, it wasn't just hormones and impulse acting on a whim.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm still pissed at you, Danny, but I can't stand being without you." I kissed him briefly. "Prove to me you deserve another chance."

"I won't let you down." He leaned his head down and kissed me deeply, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth while his hands began traveling across my body once more.

I felt his fingertips trailing down my legs as he slowly pulled my skirt down, leaving both of us in bed with only our underwear still on. I felt almost as nervous as I had our first time. I knew he wouldn't hurt me here, but I had a hard time separating how he hurt my heart and what he could do to me in this vulnerable state. He would never physically hurt me, but the emotional pain felt like it was my body that hurt.

I froze unintentionally, my mind fully realizing how vulnerable I was and that giving him this wasn't just giving him sex again, I was also giving him back my trust. Danny didn't fail to notice that something was on my mind and pulled back again. "You want me to stop, don't you?"

"I-" I let out a breath. "I want you to promise you won't hurt me again. There's no way in hell I could go through that again, Danny."

"Sam, I'd have to be a fucking idiot to do that again. I don't think I could stand doing that to you again; I really couldn't the first time."

"Okay," I said.

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, I want you to keep going."

He gave me a look, one that clearly asked if I was sure without him actually saying the words, a look to which I nodded in response. Danny smiled and his hands returned to my body, his gentle touches making me moan.

Danny went back to suckling my breasts as my hand moved back to his hardened member, slowly stroking him though his underwear. Then, I pulled them down and revealed his manhood to my eyes. It was then that I realized I'd never really looked at it much before, there was often something else distracting me, and I blushed as I realized I was staring at him like that. I thanked God that he didn't seem to notice as he finally moved to remove my panties.

I gasped as the cold air hit my wet pussy and I let Danny spread my legs apart. A finger softly brushed up against me, causing a another gasp before I felt it enter me. He moved his finger in and out of my core for several minutes before a second and eventually a third finger entered me, causing me to moan as his finger hit my clit again and again. The waves of pleasure left me writhing and squirming underneath him as he skillfully brought me to climax. His fingers never stopped moving until after I fully came down from my high.

I moaned once more when I felt the tip of him resting just outside my still sensitive hole, waiting for a final confirmation that this was really what I wanted.

"Please," I whispered and he instantly moved, entering me quickly and giving me that full feeling I loved so much. Danny slowly began thrusting in and out of me, his pace never changing and the slow movement only making me want him more. He built my second orgasm of the night up slowly, and I could tell it was going to be intense long before it happened. Even now, his slow strokes seemed loving and I didn't feel like I was just his fuck toy.

I screamed his name when I finally came and his own climax followed shortly when he buried himself as deep as he could go and groaned my name while he emptied his seed inside of me.

Danny rolled off to the side. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D**

* * *

**The Lost Voice**


End file.
